Cara
Cara is a contestant from Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Malaysia Cara competed in Survivor: Malaysia, originally on the yellow Penang tribe comprised of new female players. She was in the majority alliance of three with Edith and Aura. They were able to convince the rest of the tribe to unanimously vote out Jordy and Mary. At the next vote, Kimberly and Emma wanted to vote out Cara, but the trio found this out. At tribal, Cara used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the majority votes, Emma was voted out. At the tribe switch, Cara remained on Penang with her closest ally, Aura. The tribe won two of the three immunity challenges. At the first vote, Cara voted with the majority of Tommy, Blue Jay and Aura in sending home Joey. At their second loss, the girls were told to vote for Kieron, but the majority of the tribe sent home Tommy. At this point, Cara made the merge and was reunited with her alliance with Aura and Edith. Aura turned on the women at the first vote and voted for Cara when the women instead voted for Aura. Now with little power, the men voted out Edith before the men, with the help of Cara and Tanya, blindsided Spud. Despite her differences with Aura, the pair and Tanya worked together. However, this was not enough and Aura was voted out, followed shortly by Tanya. At the Final Five, Cara was the only female left and the next target. However, when she won the next immunity challenge, Cara guaranteed herself more time. She, Rock and Blue Jay voted out Liamm. Cara voted with Rock for Kieron, but Kieron and Blue Jay voted for Cara. When the votes were deadlocked, a fire making tie-breaker occurred and Cara won. With an underdog status, Cara's win came down to winning the final immunity challenge. However, she did not and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Cara voted for Rock to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina Cara then competed in Survivor: Argentina, originally on the pink Trelew tribe. They were comprised of castaways who are Caucasian. Trelew was extremely strong, never having to go to tribal council for the first 10 days. At the tribe dissolve, Cara remained on Trelew along with original members Tiarn and Symon. Much like the original Trelew tribe, this new one was just as strong and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Cara was 19 days into the game without ever voting for someone. At this point, Cara made the merge and was reunited with the whole original Trelew tribe. At tribal council, she voted with the original Trelew tribe for Ellody, but another alliance of five voted for Lateysha. At the revote, Destiny switched her vote and sent Ellody home while giving Cara's group power. In control, the Trelew Five voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey. At the Final Eight, the Trelew Five seemed untouchable but were about to be hit with a curveball. Destiny, in the minority alliance, used her voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting. This resulted in a tie between herself and Lateysha. Cara, fearing she would be voted out, began to spill the voting list at tribal to the other castaways. The rest of the Trelew Alliance were worried about the openness of Cara and she was unanimously voted out by the tribe. At the Final Tribal Council, Cara voted for Symon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Cara is the highest ranking member of the Penang tribe. *Cara holds the record for the most number of times an idol has been used but did not remove the majority votes, with 2 each. *Cara is one of the few castaways to never attend a tribal council during the pre-merge phase of the game, during Argentina. **Other players with this feat include Chanelle, Ellody, Erin, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways